Sparks of Love
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: just did this for fun :P it was an idea I had on my way to school today :P d: Light/Kit


With every drop of rain the villain appeared to grow in strength. They had called titans east and south in. Whatever it was, the force with which is smashed Lightning was enough to send him all the way into the forest on the outskirts of Jump City. SLAM! _Ok_ he thought as he heard his back crack, _I hate trees, and I hate this villain._ The flood water came up over his head in his slumped position. He had to kick up to resurface and tread water to keep his head at breathing height. Then he heard a piteous yell and looked up. A girl dangled from one of the top most branches, calling for anyone, but her voice was drowned out by the turbulent, cruel winds. He stood and transmuted his lower body, zipping up and shouting at her to ask if she would like a lift. She stared at him bewildered for a few minutes before bellowing her response. "Are you coming on to me?" he stared at her as if she were mad. He said something but it was lost in the winds. He gently lifted her dangling legs and pulled her up. He flew back to the city carrying the girl bridal style as she clung to him like a small frightened child.

Kathryn Walker had been out in casual clothing. A bright pink frilly shirt, loose jeans and her pink designer heels. She only wore these shoes because she had no others. The rain had started to hammer down almost instantly as if nature hated her. _Oh great, I didn't take a coat and now my shoes'll be ruined!_ Half an hour later she had tried to take a shortcut back to her house, only to end up getting lost. The water was up to her ankles and rising at alarming speed. Within minutes the water was up to her shoulders. She was going to drown. Then she was at a tree. Next thing she knew she was at the top most branch. And she screamed. Nobody heard. The wind whistled above her breath.

Upon his brother's return Thunder called so loud his throat hurt, and his brother only just heard the words. "Brother! Where have you been? Who in the clouds is that?"

"I do not know, but we cannot leave her here! She is injured! She has told me her home address and I am to take her there for her own safety!"

His brother spluttered and stammered as Lightning took off into the storm ravaged night with this strange blonde gathered in his arms.

11.57, the Walker household:

Lightning landed, setting the girl down outside her house. She opened the door, sending a large torrent of flood water into her turquoise living room. She dragged a reluctant Lightning through the door and locked it. "DADEEEE! I'M HOME!" she pushed him onto the sofa, and pushed back his sodden hair, which he realised had fallen to his shoulders in the storm. She sat next to him, looking at him with her deep navy blue eyes, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh thank you for saving me, I thought I would die" he realised she was crying onto his shoulder. She drew away, noticing his discomfort, and wiped her eyes. "I'm Kathryn Walker. That's K A T H R Y N. My friends call me Kitten."

"Kitten?"

"Me-ow"

"I am sorry, but I really must get home...I hope you do not mind...I must...here, take this..." he handed her his communicator, smiling. "if you ever get in trouble again, just call me on that." But she was staring maliciously at the white T on the communicator. "you...you're a titan?...oh I should have guessed, a hero, you would be...well, my daddy would blow a gasket, here" she cried handing him a piece of paper. "my mobile number!"

"what in the name of Hsuan...mobile? I am unfamiliar with the term..."

"you can call me from any phone, just...oh don't worry, get a new communicator and if you don't call me I'll call you!"

He returned to Titans South tower at . he borrowed his brother's communicator and called Robin, claiming to have lost his in the flood water, and that it was almost certainly destroyed. He went to bed and lay awake for hours._ I have vowed in front of my brother and entire team, I would never fall in love. This...Kitten girl...she...I have never felt like this...who is she, and why did she act so...so...strangely when I presented her with my communicator? She has a pretty face...WHAT AM I THINKING? I am Lightning; I will not let this temptress tempt _me_! I am strong, I am vigilant, and she is nothing but a...a...she _did _have a rather...voluptuous...feel to her...truly stunning...wait a minute!_

As his thoughts and feelings continued to whirl around, battling and tumbling, becoming infused and twisted and frightening, he simply lay there, becoming steadily depressed. He looked at his clock. 3.35 am. He sighed and swept out of bed, making a beeline for the phone. He picked up the receiver, but could not bring himself to dial the number. His usual excuse was that he was inexperienced with such technologies. He scratched the back of his neck as he replaced the phone and sat upon the sofa, staring out the window, up at the moon. The rain had long since let up, meaning he couldn't use it as an excuse for being up so late. Footsteps. From behind. From the direction that his bed was in. Now he knew he was doomed to a confrontation and an embarrassing and/or frustrating 'special talk'.

Kathryn 'Kitten' Walker was in a different mood. Sitting in her silken pale pink PJs, she was flicking through the images on his communicator. A group picture of his team, him, Jinx and Jericho looking moody while Thunder and Kid-Flash were grinning enough for five anyway. A picture of Lightning and Thunder, Lightning's hand outstretched, making it evident that he was the one who took this picture, an image of Kid-Flash and Jinx, the latter fast asleep while the former cuddled up to her, too close for comfort. A picture of Jinx making an obscene gesture. Another group one, each of the members pulling silly faces, and a rather adorable image of the brothers curled up together, the younger resting his upper half upon the older. Before she could continue, her father entered and she slammed the communicator into a draw in her bedside table. Killer moth stepped in and shakily addressed his daughter. "Kitten, sweetheart, don't you think it's about time you got to sleep?"

"Daddy, I'm not sleepy, and if I don't want to sleep, I'm NOT GOING TO SLEEP!"

"now Kitten...you know I only have your best interests at heart..."

"NO! I'M NOT TIRED, AND WHEN I'M NOT TIRED, YOU LEAVE ME ALONE UNTIL I CALL!"

**Spoilt brat. This was just for a bit of fun. For the title I'd have to thank my friend, whom I'll only refer to as Tails. Will continue, perhaps after posting the next part of Brothers or No rest for the Wykkyd.**


End file.
